Spot
by JustHangingAround
Summary: Hanamiya X OC . "This stranger has the audacity to call her "Chibi-tan." Romance... haha, that's funny.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Akimi was a pretty delicate petite girl of perfect proportions. Yet, regardless of how pretty and perfectly proportion she was, she was really just considered the average. She had dark brown shoulder-length hair and large almond-shaped brown eyes. In a school where the female population was 99.9% brunettes, she didn't stand out. Which was perfectly fine with her. She had friends and admirers enough.  
She didn't need any extra attention.

Since she preferred anonymity, she purposely missed 3 questions on the entrance exam, assuring her if not third place, then second. More importantly, she didn't have to give a speech to her peers about hard-work, perseverance, and whatever else in the in-coming freshman ceremony. She did as she pleased and cared about nothing else.

* * *

A month passed since Akimi came to Kirisaki Daīchi High. Everything about her school life was falling into place. Life was boring.

Akimi let out soft yawn as she stared up dreamily at the high noon clouds. Like most of the quiet kids, she preferred to eat her lunch on the rooftop of the school. There were many rooftops and she picked out the most secluded one, the building adjacent to the gym. Of course many kids would come and go in the building beneath her, but they were too busy to come up on the roof. The place was generally quiet and the sun would be slightly hidden by gym. Not too much sunlight and not too little.  
It was the perfect place to take a nap.

The bell rang, marking the end of the lunch period. Akimi sighed. She gathered her bento box and her school bag and descended the stairs. As she went down the stairs someone was coming up. The guy's shoulder bumped in her arm.

"Sorry" Akimi murmured, even though it was not her fault. The guy at fault did not say anything but Akimi did not stay to wait for a response. She continued on her way. She had no intention of being late to class if she was going to bother going to class.

* * *

"Aaaakiiiiiimiiii-chan!" her friend called her as soon as she walked into English class.

"Yes Momoko-chan?" Akimi sighed exasperatedly. She knew what Momoko was going to ask. Momoko did this every time she came into class.

"Please PLease PLEASE!" begged Momoko as she shook Akimi's shoulders.

"No, no, and no." Akimi replied as she shook her head in response.

"Awwww, pleeeeeease Akimi-chan please let me call you by your surname!" Momoko cried as she wrapped her arms around Akimi in a tight bear hug. " I won't let you go until you let me call you by your surname!"

"No. Now let go." Akimi replied flatly.

"Nope! Not letting you go unless you allow me to call you by your surname!" Momoko held onto Akimi even tighter.

"Come-on Akimi-chan! Let us call you by your surname!" the class around them joined in.

Akimi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is that a yes Akimi-chan?" Momoko questioned jublilantly, loosening her hold on Akimi.

Akimi let out a smirk, turned around and jabbed Momoko in the sides. "That's a no."

Momoko instantly let go of Akimi and clutched her sides, "You're so mean!"

Akimi smiled playfully. "Please continue to address me by my first name, Akimi" and she sat down in her desk.

The class let out a collective whine but was stopped by the arrival of their teacher.

"Everyone, please get out your English textbook and turn to page 69."

Akimi rummaged around in bag. Her textbook wasn't there. Aah, she must've left it on the rooftop when she was scanning today's lesson.

Akimi raised her hand.

"Yes Akimi-san?"

"I left my textbook in my locker. May I go get it?"

"That's fine. Don't let it happen again." The teacher was surprised that Akimi came to class. Not that there wasn't a large problem with Akimi skipping class since she knew the material anyways. Akimi had started skipping after scoring 110% on the diagnostic test. The extra 10% came from Akimi editing the test for correct spelling and sentence syntax. She didn't really have to be present in the class as long as her grades were good.

Akimi left the classroom and headed towards the her rooftop.

* * *

She made her way down the hall ways and reached the stairs leading to the roof. Walking up the narrow stairways that led to the stairs, Akimi thought, "what a drag to go to class today." She reached the top and opened the door outside gently.

Where was her book?

She glanced around.

What she saw made her frown.

Some guy had the audacity to draw in book. And he's still doing it!

She walked up and stood right in front of him. This guy, probably a senpai, was lying on his sides and was drawing circles, x's and arrows in her English book.  
It didn't seem like he saw her because he continued to doodle in her book.

She sighed.

Akimi bent down and pulled the book right from him.

The guy let out a surprised, "Huh?"

Before he turned up to look at her, Akimi lightly hit him on the top of the head with the book to admonish him for taking her book.

"Hey!" the guy let out.

It was kinda already too late. Akimi had already reached the stairs and left.

* * *

How infuriating! How could that guy have the audacity to scribble in someone else's book? She hurried back to class. Her steps, harder, since she was agitated about the whole ordeal.

She slipped back into class without interrupting the lesson and began to flip through her book to assess the damage. Most of the pages were ruined, in  
such a short time too! Her book looked like someone played tic tac toe, only without grids instead of a textbook. There were circles, x's, and arrows everywhere! The the pages were still readable, but it was hard not to pay attention to the scribbles. The petite girl was absolutely annoyed. Her aura was so menacing that the teacher decided not to call on her for the rest of the class.

Class ended. Akimi slammed the book shut and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Akimi-chan?" Momoko asked, apprehension on her face.

Snapping her out of small reverie, "Oh? Nothing." Akimi answered. Her face and emotions composed again. "Someone thought it was okay to draw in my book."

"Eh? What happened?!" Momoko gasped.

"Don't worry about it," the small brunette waved her hand dismissively and left the classroom in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait! Akimi-chan! Momoko called. "Gah, too late again!"

* * *

As if Akimi was going to give Momoko another chance to bother her about her surname. It was well-known to everyone who met Chibi Akimi to call her by her first name. Not because there was instant friendship but because calling her by her surname gave off too much intimacy. True, that being called by one's given name is a sign of extreme intimacy, but with her last name, it's a given sacrifice. To be of petite statue and be called,"Chibi" was rather embarrassing too. Akimi just preferred to allow people to call her by first name. Whenever she allowed someone to use her surname, they always tacked on "-tan" or "Kawaii." It was just too cute for someone like her or just tired her out since people get the idea that being a chibi is a squishy push-over adorable character. Not her at all.

* * *

The rest of the day was as usual. Boring classes. Boring confessions.

Finally the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Akimi packed up her books and made her way towards the library.

"Ah, Akimi-chan, you're here today!" the librarian called.

"Hello Shiori-sensei," Akimi replied as she set her books into the locker reserved for library aids.

"Good thing you came today! I have a lot of books that needs to be re-shelved." Shiori-sensei called.

"No problem." Akimi smiled. She was glad that she didn't have to tend the front desk today. Today, it seemed that there were more people than usual using the library.

Akimi took the cart full of books and headed towards the shelves. One by one, she put them back. Alphabetically by Author. Numerical by identification number. The non-fiction section first. Followed by the biography and autobiographies. The fiction section. One book by one book, the cart began to empty itself. Eventually, all the books were put away.

Akimi looked at the clock. It was 5:00PM. Shelving the books had taken longer than usual. Time to go home.

Akimi headed towards the front desk and the library lockers.

"There you are!" Momoko called to her. "Your boyfriend was waiting for you, you know?"

"What?" Akimi was surprised. Didn't Momoko know that she didn't have a boyfriend?

"I can't believe that you never told me! He's such a cute hottie too!" Momoko squealed. "Although I didn't know you were into the clumsy type. He asked me for your phone number because he got a new phone and lost your contact number."

"Momo-" Akimi began.

"Now now, you two, it's time for me to close up the library. Head on home," Shiori-sensei shooed the girls out.

* * *

"No way, you're just lying to me. You do have a boyfriend!" Momoko pouted "You just don't want to tell me!"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Akimi sighed. No matter what she said, Momoko wouldn't believe her.

"Seriously, because he seems to know you." Momoko tilted her head slightly, "He was really easy to talk to too."

Apprehension crossed Akimi's face."You know, he could be a stalker..."

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" Momoko stopped and turned towards Akimi. "I even gave him your phone number too!"

At least now Momoko understands the situation. Akimi sighed. "Does he go to our school?"

"Yea, I'd think so if he wore our school uniform..." Momoko perked up," Oh, I think Shiori-sensei greeted him...  
um, Hanamaya...Hanamiya... Hanameiya...well Hana- something I think."

"I suppose I find solace in the fact that he goes to our school and isn't some random creep." Akimi remarked.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Momoko-chan"

"Okay~ byes~ Kimi-chan" Momoko waved as she turned the intersection.

"Kimi-chan? Err... I suppose that's better than Chibi-chan..." mumbled Akimi as she headed towards her house.

The house was quiet. No one was home yet. Mother and father were probably still working.  
Akimi took a quick shower and made herself instant ramen.

Now it was time to do homework, except for the fact that there wasn't any homework today. Not much to study either.  
She watched Youtube vids while she ate the ramen.

Suddenly, her phone rang. A phone number she didn't recognize.

* * *

_Akimi- First name._

_Chibi- Last name/Surname._

_Generally, several asian cultures (inc. Japanese) introduce by Surname/Last name first!_


	2. Chapter 2

Akimi's phone was ringing. She looked at the caller id but it was an unknown number.

"Should I pick it up? It could be my parents calling in an emergency...but it could also be that stalker guy that Momoko gave her number to." Akimi frowned. The phone continued to ring.

She clicked the green button and raised the phone to her ear.

She waited.

No answer.

If this was her parents calling in an emergency, then they would've started yelling as soon as the call connected. This wasn't her parents. And it surely wasn't someone that she knew, else they would've at least said something when she picked up. Akimi ended the phone call.

It's probably that stalker trying to call her since he got her phone number. No point in encouraging his actions by picking it up. As Akimi was about to put down the phone, the phone rang again. The same number as the first call flashed on screen. Akimi pressed the red button to end the call and then immediately blocked the number.

Persistent?  
"Hmm, this seems troublesome. He could be dangerous," Akimi sighed. "So straight-forward. He's not shy about his actions at all." It's true that she had her lot of admirers, many were hesitant and shy with a few confident ones. But this new guy was rather...calculating.

"Well... maybe it was too early to think of this guy as a tactician" Akimi shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of an extra-cunning guy. "This is only his first move towards me. Albeit it is a pretty unrestrained and strong move."

*RING RING RING*

"Oh?" the petite brunette let out a surprised sound. "Is he still at it?" A glance at the screen told it was a different number from before. Akimi's brow furrowed. "How annoying." Chances dictate that it was the same person from earlier, but the probability of her parents calling existed too.

The phone continued to ring. The sound started giving her a headache.

*click*

"Yes?" Her greeting, curt. Her tone, annoyed.

She heard a breath. "You picked up." The voice sounded slightly surprised. Yet, not very surprised, more like confident that she would pick up actually. The voice was of a guy for sure. Someone older with authority. And a big ego. A really big ego.

"Mmm..." she continued to muse. Did she recognize this voice from anywhere? It sounded that she heard it before, but she can't remember when. Akimi was lost in thought.

"Chibi-tan, speechless that I called?" Akimi snapped out of her thoughts by the teasing voice on the other line.

This man. This guy. This stranger has the audacity to call her "Chibi-tan". Belittling her. Literally. Akimi closed her eyes. A pause to quiet her raging thoughts.

"Did you need something from me?" Akimi composure returned. A question void of emotion.

An amused chuckle. "So cold. Chibi-tan, I need..."

A break in the sentence.

"_you_."

Akimi hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Haha.

"That was beyond cheesy." Akimi took a glance at the phone again. Her cell phone had returned to it's original screen. "Well, it seems this guy read up on Shoujo manga. Confession to the girl by the guy. A classic." Akimi chuckled, holding her hand in front of her lips to conceal her laugh. "However, the timing is really off. Confessions are supposed to be at the middle."

Akimi pondered a bit more. "Well, it's not so much a confession". It's not face to face. Although a phone call is certainly better than a text, face to face is traditional manga way. This wouldn't count as a confession. Not in her book. "This guy is pretty good at what he's doing," Akimi tilted her head, still in thought.

This guy was certainly different from all her previous wooers. He's not shy at all like the guys that stutter their confession to her. If Akimi was going to categorize this guy, he'd be what every girl wants in a guy. The mysterious, romantic, and confident type. This guy is definitely mysterious since he didn't approach her directly. His voice and teasing exudes confidence. Romantic, maybe. It's only a phone call to tease her.

"Mmm," Akimi let out as she reflected on the day's event.

Although the whole ordeal has been laughable so far, it is a bit unsettling. This guy, whoever he is, knows that she doesn't like to be called by her last name. He found out her phone number. He's probably following her at school and she wouldn't even notice. Akimi didn't like the thought. "Well, I suppose it's not too bad actually." Akimi's thoughts turned over. "Every girl likes to think that she's attractive if a guy comes 'courting' her. Also this guy wasn't the desperate obsessive stalker type. Well, he doesn't sound like one of those with their excessive "I love you 's and marry me's"'.

"Well, enough of these scattering thoughts, time to do something productive."

*Yawn*

or not.

Akimi stretched her arms. She glanced at the time on her computer screen. It was only 8:00 PM. The sun had gone down only an hour or two ago. Yet, despite the time and light of the darkening sky, she was tired. All the speculation about this mysterious guy had worn her out.

Akimi shut down the computer and went to brush her teeth.

As Akimi slipped into her silk pjs, her phone buzzed. Someone sent her a text message.

"Hmm?" Akimi picked up the phone, turned off the lights and slipped under her bed covers.

*blip*

-Good Night Sweet Dreams Chibi-tan -

She looked at the message for awhile. The bright screen lit up her face momentarily followed by surrounding darkness.

The romantic type too. Definitely.

* * *

Paragon of every girl's dream guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Akimi woke up. She had fallen asleep with her phone by her side. It was a dreamless sleep. The usual. There was no light coming from the windows. It was still dark. Dawn had yet to come. This too was expected. She slept early so she woke up early. Akimi clicked her phone and the screen flashed the time 3:32 AM.

"Mmmm, what to do..." yawned Akimi, as she rolled around in the covers a bit longer."Mm, no... that would be too unproductive." Akimi pushed the light bed covers back and got out of bed.

Akimi got ready for school. Since she had extra time, Akimi took a quick morning shower and meticulously curled her the ends of her hair. The finished result: more voluminous wavy hair. Still, the time was only 4:20 AM.

"Hmm... should I put on make up? I have plenty of time. It's not a bad thing to want to look good once in awhile." Akimi cocked her head to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror. A gorgeous figure with a pondering face staring back at her in the mirror. "I'll just go with eyeliner today." Akimi finalized and began to line her eyes, making a subtle cat-like design on her eyes.

With her make-up and hair done, Akimi slipped on her uniform and started to go through her school supplies and books to see what she needed, "Oh!" Akimi murmured as she accidentally dropped her English textbook and it fell open face down. "That's bad for the spine," Akimi shook her head and picked it up.

She looked at the page it was opened to. Akimi frowned. The pages had scribbles of X's, O's, and arrows all over. "Doesn't that guy know that you shouldn't draw in books." Akimi thought angrily as she stuffed the book into her bag. Akimi continued to pack the rest of her items; her mood momentarily changed from cheerful to aggravated.

*Sigh*  
No use in getting angry over some stranger. She already hit him on the head with the book. Retribution enough. Akimi's momentary anger dissipated away.

After packing the notes that Momoko had requested to copy, Akimi headed downstairs to make herself breakfast and prepare a bento for her lunch this afternoon. Putting on an apron and hair bandanna to protect her clothes and hair, she took out the necessary materials to prepare a bento. Tamago sushi, sausage octopuses, 2 carefully molded kitty onigiri filled with roasted chicken and pork from the fridge, flower-shaped cut carrots, small hard-boiled quail eggs and steamed broccoli. After a long hour, she finished her decorating her bento. It was cute.

Akimi blanched. "Should I really have put so much work into this bento?" Akimi pondered as she started to put away the kitchenware. "Hmm, maybe I should've gone with plain rice, meat, and vegetables. No need for all the excessive work really." Oh well, there's no helping it now. She already made the bento. No point in wasting time to think about whether she should've or shouldn't have done it.

For breakfast, she made some miso soup and had a serving of pickled cucumbers and salmon. Usually, Akimi would just eat plain cereal for breakfast and make a dash for school. Since she had time today, she wanted enjoy a fuller breakfast.

As Akimi was finishing up her breakfast, her mother came downstairs.

"Akimi, you're having a decent breakfast today!" Her mother smiled at her. "Oh! You're looking extra pretty today! Are you going on a date?" teased her mom.

"Isn't it okay to look-" realization of what her mom said and her thoughts about the guy yesterday stopped her in mid-sentence. "What-No!" Akimi cried, her face flustered red.

Akimi's mother just gave a knowing smile and glided off into the kitchen to make coffee and prepare breakfast for her father.

Akimi brought the dishes to the sink and grabbed her bento and put it in her bag. "Okay, I'm off." Akimi headed towards the front door.

"Going so early?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Just today," Akimi slipped on her shoes and opened the door, "Bye mom." The door shut.

* * *

The morning sky was blanketed by gray clouds. It looks like it was going to rain today. Akimi sighed. She didn't want to go back into the house to get an umbrella. Besides, she's sure that she had left a spare in her locker, so she won't have to worry.

Akimi quickly made her way to school and headed for the library. It was still early in the morning so there weren't many people around. Akimi deposited her bag on a secluded empty table and decided to skim the shelves for something interesting to read.

Kirisaki Daichi High's library, despite being an average public school, had a large collection of books spanning two stories. A grand staircase in the center connected the bottom floor to the top floor. The were chairs and tables dispersed throughout the room for the students to use. A computer center was available on the second floor for any student who wanted to do research or print out their papers. A paradise for geeks.

Science fiction? No, not in the mood. Manga? Maybe. Fiction? yes. A collection of fairy tales? Better. Which one? Which one?

"Oh?" Akimi pulled a book by it's spine off the shelf, "Collection of Original Fairy Tales...?" Akimi started to flip through the pages as she headed back to her secluded table, "I didn't know the library had this one..."

Akimi sat down and began reading.

* * *

.

* * *

..

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

After reading seven tales, Akimi stopped reading. "Geez, what's with all these perverted scenes? Sleeping Beauty gets raped...and every one else pretty much dies, Goldilocks, the Little Mermaid, Red riding hood..."

"Chibi-tan, you don't like them? I find these delightful really."

Akimi immediately turned her head towards the voice. She looked at the figure in front of her eyes. A taller male with dark hair and glinting eyes. This voice. This voice is the same as the phone call from last night. Akimi eyes moved to his eyes, looking, watching, analyzing. These eyes were lighted in humor.

"Something wrong, Chibi-tan?" The guy asked as he moved from her side to the empty seat in front of her.

Akimi kept a steady gaze on him as he moved to the seat. Akimi shut her eyes and sighed. "Senpai, please address me as Akimi-san or -chan if you must." A frown crossed her face.

Senpai only smiled. "Your hand," he said as he put out his hand towards her. A sign for Akimi to place her hand in his.

Confusion took over her frown. "Hmmm?" Akimi reluctantly moved her hand to his.

Immediately, her hand was grasped by his. A kiss placed on the back of her hand. "Hanamiya Makoto. Pleased to make your acquaintance... or should I say, lovely meeting you here today, Chibi-tan?" His voice, playful.

Akimi pulled her hand away from him,

"Ha."

"Na."

"Mi."

"Ya."

"-senpai, address me as Akimi-san or Akimi-chan, but not anything with my surname. One could describe her face as "stone cold."

A chuckle by the offending party. "Chibi is your surname? I didn't know that. I was simply calling you by a well-suited nickname since you are cute and petite." His eyes were filled with mirth.

Akimi looked closely at his eyes. He's lying. He very well knows her name. He's just provoking her.

Okay, Akimi can play too then.

"Hana-Senpai, I'm going to put the book back and leave for class."

Lightening struck outside and lit up the sky.

"Please excuse me."

Thunder rolled. A loud

**BOOM**

* * *

The lights went out.


	5. Chapter 5

KYAAAAAAAHHHH!

A loud girlish scream echoed through the library.

* * *

"How stupid." Akimi thought."This is what makes guys think all girls are delicate and need to be protected." She huffed.

The library was indeed dark but the library's windows provided a sliver of light from the dark skies outside. Although she was blinded by the sudden darkness, Akimi's eyes quickly adjusted and she could partially see most of her surrounding.

"Mmm... I should hurry and put the book back, grab my stuff, and leave before the lights turn on again." Akimi pondered as she headed towards the bookcase." I'll be able to avoid that stalker senpai... There was no sound of movement from the guy when the lights turned out. He's probably just waiting quietly for the lights to turn on again."

Although it was a surprised that the lights turned off at that specific moment, this wasn't the first time the power was down in the school. These power outages happened every rare once in awhile.

Akimi quickly made her way to the fiction section of the bookcase where the fairy tale book belonged. With book still in arm, she tried to read the labels on the other books to remember where this one belonged. True, the brunette could have just stuffed the book between any place and leave it there, but then in the end, she would have to re-shelf it in the correct place. Akimi was the librarian aide after all.

"Fairy tales are 338 -338.8" Akimi murmured to herself."This book is 338.5."

"Mmm..." Akimi squinted her eyes as she read the shelved books' labels. "338.3, 338.3, 338.35, 338.357 ..."

Akimi was too busy reading the labels that she didn't notice a shadow looming over her.

"338.45, 338.468, 338.499 ..."

Suddenly, the book was pulled out of her arms.

"Hey!" She quickly turned her head towards the taken book only to be gently tapped on the head by said book.

Deja Vu...? No, it's not.

"You shouldn't read in the dark..."

A familiar mocking patronizing tone.

"Hana-"

Before Akimi could finish, a swift movement pushed the hostage book between two random books on the shelves.

Akimi jolted from her current focus. "That book doesn't go there!" She hissed.

"You can fix it later." returned the voice and she was guided, more like pushed back towards their table. "You should be thanking me for saving your eyes."

Akimi was incensed by his remarks and tone. Shrugging his hands from her shoulders, she quickly grabbed her bento and school bag and headed for the stairs. Footsteps followed immediately after her.

Akimi reached the top of the grand staircase when she heard:

"Leaving so soon?"

A pause.

"Chibi-tan?"

Akimi turned around... and tried to punch him.

* * *

No, she didn't miss. Or to be exact, she didn't miss her mark but she was stopped. Hanamiya grabbed her wrist before her fist reached his face.

"Careful... you'll fall off the stairs..." Hanamiya pulled her wrist towards him causing her to fall towards him...

He did the unthinkable.

* * *

Akimi felt soft lips force themselves onto hers. A tongue brushed against them leaving a trail of his desire.

She pushed him away and fell back.

Chibi Akimi felt she was free-falling.

* * *

.

* * *

..

* * *

...

* * *

Literally...

Chibi Akimi fell backwards off the staircase.

The lights turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow..."

An understatement of the situation really. Akimi's first kiss was stolen by a stalker senpai with an ego bigger than Mt. Everest. Also to add onto the hurt, Akimi fell down the grand staircase of the library.

Akimi's body was sprawled awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase. Good for her, although not for her many admirers, Akimi's skirt was determined to do its job and keep her properly covered. Her bag and bento was probably still somewhere on the staircase. And what of the bastard that was messing with her earlier? She could care less about him.

Akimi stared up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. A painting of the solar system. The sun and the planets along with their moon. Celestial bodies in the dark space glittered with rotating stars. "Wait a minute... are those really stars floating around her head?" Akimi thought vaguely. "Did I fall down the stairs?" she murmured to herself.

A gentle throbbing in the back of her head. "Definitely... I definitely fell down the stairs... probably hit my head on the way down." Akimi thoughts floated around. "Haha... falling down the stairs...me... sounds like something from a manga... next I'll end up in the infirm-"

Suddenly, her mind started to register the noise around her...

"Akimi-san! Akimi-san, are you alright!?"

"Daijoubu desuka?"

"OMG, someone fell down the stairs!"

"Akimi-chan!"

The clamor of noise around her. Loud. They started to swarm around her. People she knew from elementary. People from her class, her grade, and all obviously from her school. Friends, acquaintances, and strangers. Why are they all here in the library. Did they crowd into the library instead of just sitting still in the pitch-black hallways? Scaredy-cats. The noise continued around her.

Annoying. They should do her a favor and shut up. It's not like she died.

Akimi blinked her eyes, slowly. Getting used to the taunting lights. Her eyes began to lose their glazed look. She moved to pick herself off the carpeted floor.

Another throb of pain. Akimi winced.

"OMG! Someone call the nurse!"

"Akimi-san!"

More clamour. Dissonant voices. A headache. Akimi could definitely feel she was going to get a headache from all the noise.

"Chibi-tan?"

The voice sounded very clear unlike the other distant voices. A anxious tone. The voices around her died down to a hum.

"Chibi-tan." Demanding. All the voices hushed. Bodies started to move...making way for someone.

Akimi blinked. Her mind, still grasping the situation. Using her arms and elbows, she propped herself up off the floor.

"Chibi-tan, are you okay?"

Akimi looked up.

Looking down at her was Hanamiya. A question of concern. A voice of concern. But an expression of mirth.

Akimi turned away annoyed. "Daijoubu," Akimi retorted. "Just because I fell down the stairs doesn't mean I died."

Hanamiya chuckled. "No...of course not. My little girl is veeerrry strong."

A couple of gasps.

"They're such a cute couple." Cooing voices  
"Akimi-san has a boyfriend!" Her friends flustered and giggled over this gossip, whispering in each other's ears. Other students whispered among themselves. A couple of boys sighed, disappointed to hear Akimi-san has a boyfriend.

Then there were those who didn't believe it or didn't want to believe this situation."No way..."

"Is Akimi-san really dating this senpai?"

"I bet she's just leading him on..."

Before Akimi could make a reply to their comments, the morning bell rang. The crowd immediately began dispersing. Their murmurs died out but resumed outside.

"We'll see you later Akimi-san."

"Take care Akimi-chan."

"If you need us, just call."

A couple student stayed. Hamamiya-senpai did not move away, if anything, he came closer to her.

"Chibi-tan, do you need help? You've been sitting on the floor for quite awhile now."

Akimi flustered red from anger or embarressment, no one knows for sure. Perhaps all the comments or his teasing concern has gotten stuck in her throbbing head. "No, I don't need your help." Akimi snapped back as she tried to get up. "I Am PERF-"

A sharp pain in her right foot immediately cut her sentence off.  
Akimi reflexively bit her lip to stop herself from crying out of the pain. She clutched her right foot, applying pressure onto the ankle where it hurt. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You sprained your ankle." The voice was awfully close. Akimi looked up and Hanamiya-senpai was directly in front of her.  
"You have tears in your eyes."

Before Akimi could blink the moisture away, Hamamiya wrapped his arms around her and wiped away the tears with his sleeves.

Hanamiya-senpai whispered in her ear,"Don't cry...it hurts me to see you cry, Chibi-tan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't cry...it hurts me to see you cry, Chibi-tan."

"Aww... Akimi-san has such a caring boyfriend..."

"I wish I had a boyfriend like him..."

Akimi could hear them. These hushed whispers from her leaving classmates. They've been fooled. Sure, her classmates heard the same exact words she heard. What they didn't hear was the feigned kindness in them. A mock gentleness. Hanamiya-senpai definitely knows how to act the part. Fooling others but he won't fool her. "What's he playing at..." Akimi thought silently to herself only to be taken out of her pondering by an immediate voice next to her.

"Chibi-tan...are you alright? You've been spacing out for some time my words embarrass you?"

Akimi felt as if a vein was going to pop from anger. Her previous thoughts sank behind the more crucial issue.

"Chibi-tan, Chibi-tan, Chibi-tan." Condescending bastard. She should punch him the face and maybe the fact that he's not allowed to call her that will stick in his mind. Or at least a black eye so he won't forget.

No. No. No. This won't do. Akimi let out a drawn breath. She must calm down. Akimi was well aware of these types of games. She mustn't respond to his instigation. If she allows herself to be provoked, he'll continue to bother her. If she feigns indifference to the issue, Hanamiya-senpai will get bored and stop. People don't continue to tease you if you show that you don't care. Yes. Feign indifference. Feign indifference to that Flower-bastard-senpai.

Akimi let out a soft sigh. Closed her eyes and opened them. The petite brunette looked directly into Hanamiya's eyes. "Senpai...don't you have first period to attend to?"

Hanamiya's lips turned up into a crooked smile. The worrisome mask he wore disappeared and made way for the expected aloof visage. If taken from a love-struck girl's point of view, no doubt it would be the most beautiful mysterious look a guy could wear. But to Akimi, who isn't the love-struck girl, she felt it was a mean and evil smile of someone looking down on another. As if he was a predator, ready to play another game of stalking the prey...

"You seem rather dazed... Shall I carry you Chibi-Hime?" Hanamiya smirked as he started to move toward Akimi, as to pick her up.

Akimi was immediately alert when she felt Hanamiya's hand on her. She pulled back violently. Upsetting her right foot. "Ahh..."Akimi's expression turned to one of pain.

Hanamiya's expression turned stern. "No more playing around. Let me take you to the infirmary." Once again, reaching towards her.

"N-no...it's alright." Akimi's left hand pushed away Hanamiya's reach while her right hand was still clutching her right ankle. "I don't need you to carry me...ever. Also, the nurse is here with the wheelchair."

Hanamiya turned around. True to what Akimi had said, the a little plump lady in a white uniform came in pushing in the wheelchair. The corner of Akimi's lips turned up to a smirk, although slightly marred by pain.

"Oh dear! Are you alright? Let's quickly get you to the infirmary," the school nurse cried as she quickly wheeled the chair towards Akimi. "Here, lets get you to the infirmary."

"Oh, than-"

Before Akimi could finish her thanks to the nurse, Hanamiya quickly lifted her into his arms.

"Eh?" Akimi was shocked that Hanamiya was carrying her as if she weighed little to nothing. As she was tucked helplessly in his arms, she felt his firm chest. Despite the fact Hanamiya wasn't very brawny, she could feel the well-built muscles in his arms.

"Chibi-Hime, are you gawking at my muscles?"

Once again, Akimi was taken out of her thoughts. Is he calling her a princess as a joke because he's carrying her princess style? More importantly, he was accusing her of "gawking" at his muscles...

Akimi turned her face towards Hanamiya's. "No, I was NOT-" Akimi started to deny vehemently but stopped when she noticed that Hanamiya-senpai was looking down at her. The look could be one that is described as the "lovingly exasperated look." Akimi felt a terror run through her. She felt very vulnerable all of a sudden.

Snapping our of her reverie, she immediately knew she had to get away from him. Akimi tried to struggle out from Hanamiya's grasp. "Let me g-"

Imprisoning Akimi in his secure hold, Hanamiya bent his head down towards hers.

He placed a gentle kiss on his struggling princess's forehead.

* * *

.

* * *

..

* * *

...

* * *

Before Akimi could react to Hanamiya's actions, she felt herself carefully seated on the wheelchair.

"Sensei, please take care of my precious girlfriend!" Hanamiya called as he walked away.

"No problem dear, you can visit her in the office," the nurse kindly returned. The nurse turned back to Akimi. "My, my, dearie, you have such a wonderful boyfriend! Now, lets quickly get you to the infirmary so you can get better.

As Akimi was being wheeled off, Shiori-sensei, the librarian called to her,"Akimi-chan, you don't have to come after school to shelve the books.I have a teacher meeting today."

Akimi only nodded.

* * *

"I'll definitely pay him back. Not one black eye but two. Definitely..." Akimi muttered under her breath. All ill-intent intended.


End file.
